


Writing Prompts But Make It Sanders Sides

by snowezrogers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood, Blood Drinking, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowezrogers/pseuds/snowezrogers
Summary: A bunch of oneshots based on writing prompts but write it Sanders Sides.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Writing Prompts But Make It Sanders Sides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A vampire meets an artist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Blood Mentions, Blood Drinking  
> Word Count: 567 Words  
> [ Based partially on this. ](https://writing-prompt-s.tumblr.com/post/610874359831281664/a-vampire-that-hasnt-seen-themselves-in-the)

Janus was wonderful today, nice and normal. Virgil, his mate, had handed him a a small cup of his blood and Janus made Virgil a nice breakfast to help him feel better as a thanks. He and Virgil were getting along much better than his last mate.

Virgil also understood his refusal of mirrors, understood Janus couldn't stand not seeing himself in them anymore and Virgil's reflection tended to reveal the terrifying shadow the dark fairy carried around and tried to conceal.

Janus thought to day was as normal, for the first half at least, until he bumped into someone at the café he served at that called him over for seemingly no reason. This happened a lot so it normally wouldn't be unusual, he worked as a waiter, after all, but this man never called over any wait staff before and usually just worked with his sketchbook and computer.

He had no idea how it happened but the chaotic-looking man simply smiled at him like he was interesting when he came over. Could he know? He worried this man could see his fangs he worked to hide and his lack of breathing.

"Hey, you're cute. How do you look so young?" The man asked.

Janus thought he should feel offended, but he didn't. Being perceived as young was a compliment he and Virgil tossed at each other so frequently and the two had been each other's only companions and the only judge of each other's appearance for so long it was routine to assure each other they looked okay, that they weren't this horrid creature they felt like they were.

"You know, beauty routine." He lied.

"You and I both know that isn't true." The man lowered his voice, showing him the flash of the gold eyes that meant he was a werewolf. Oh. Did he want to fight here?

"If you plan to be like that, I'm free after work so we don't hurt any patrons here." Janus whispered to him.

"Oh, nothing like that. I just wanted you to stay here for longer. Here's your tip, gorgeous." The man, Remus if the name on his coffee was to go by, told him, slipping a paper into his apron pocket. "Hope it helps." The wolf told him before gathering his things and leaving.

Janus, after cleaning his table, left back to the break room and looked at the paper, unfolding it with both a very generous tip and a hand-drawn portrait of someone Janus vaguely remembered before it dawned on him that it was himself he'd long forgotten the appearance of along with a phone number on the back.

Janus could've cried if he wasn't at work. He happily texted Virgil a photo of the drawing and the fairy shot back several texts saying how incredibly accurate and detailed it was that Virgil simply wasn't able to recreate with his adorable yet mediocre drawing skills.

Virgil had to go back to work alas, so Janus texted Remus to meet him at the park after dusk and sent the same to Virgil for him to read after.

* * *

A year later, Virgil and Janus happily cuddled up to Remus' sides as the wolf cuddled his precious mates, protecting his small pack and adjusted the blanket over the other two, continuing to watch the gory movie they'd fallen asleep during. Remus smiled as he, too, fell asleep happily.


End file.
